Approximately Midnight
by Aliquis
Summary: Lately Elphaba has been waiting up for Glinda and doesn't know why. ElphabaGlinda


Author's note: I would just like to thank my friend Ashley for beta-reading this story!

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Tonight I was teaching myself a rather handy craft called "knitting". 

It was a common pastime in the Vinkus that involved four hooked sticks and a ball of yarn. My eyes had begun watering from a long day of focused reading, so I had opted to switch activities and I somehow found myself rather feebly attempting to make a functional scarf. It was handy. The skill was similar enough to wool weaving so I'd taken it on with a great rush of determination at around 6 o' clock. I was even starting to get somewhat good.

The clock struck midnight.

As loathe as I was to admit it, I was waiting up for her. For the past few nights, I'd been finding more and more idiotic ways of distracting myself before Glinda returned from her socialite parties. I had no intention of analyzing why. I suppose it was to make sure she was safe.

At least that's what I told myself.

Just as I was finishing up the tail end of a rather frustrating knot, the door creaked open, revealing a flushed Glinda at around 12:30, her sequined dress shimmering brightly against the rapidly fading light of the hallway.

Glancing up from my mess of fabric, I saw her slowly squint against the semi-darkness of the room. The candles were on my end so she had little light to go by. Her steps were unsteady. Her hair was only slightly less curled than when she'd last touched it up six hours prior and I frowned, wondering how she ever accomplished such a feat.

I coughed to alert her of my presence.

She jumped, "Oh!"

"How was the party?" I yawned, laying my yarn aside as she stumbled, accidentally hitting her dresser and tossing her handbag in the general direction of her desk.

"Simply marvelous!" she whispered breathlessly, a faded pink strap sliding down her shoulder. "Pfannee took us to meet the governor's daughters and they were…" she frowned hazily, "Well, awful, really. I didn't enjoy them much. But everyone else was simply _wonderful_. How was your night?"

I found the edges of my mouth twitching in amusement as I regarded her flushed face, "As well as can be expected. Glinda… are you _drunk_?"

"I-I never understood why you would rather sit on that _bed _all night…." She glared at the bed, as if her glance could strike it dead. "_Reading_…rather than spend o-one evening with me." She pouted slightly, slapping a gloved hand against her chest dramatically, managing to look completely ridiculous. "I have invited you three times now and each invitation was met with brutal refusal!"

"Oh?" I got out of bed to assist her. "Well, I have never participated in social gatherings. In fact, I highly suspect I would be less than welcome." Glinda seemed to scoff at that. I ignored her. "Besides, those silly parties always seem to fall on school nights."

Glinda shushed me. "Nonsense!" Stumbling away, she said, "I'm responsible enough not to have a party on a school night!" She frowned, her arms extended as though seeking stability from an imaginary railing. "Now where was the bed?"

I chuckled, "Mm hm. Come on, then."

Glinda hit the plush white sheets with a high-pitched squeal. I removed her undoubtedly expensive, sequined pink shoes. "Elphie the Delirious!" she sang into the sheets. I simply rolled my eyes and smiled.

There was a long, comfortable pause in which we found ourselves resting silently side by side. Her giggling had subsided, but she was breathing heavily for some reason. At least from what I could see. It was possibly due to exhaustion, I reasoned… After all, she had been up all day and night.

I noticed her oil lamp on the nightstand to my left and decided that some light might be a good thing. As I leaned over, my fingers searched for and eventually came into contact with a box of decorated matches. She didn't seem to mind, so I lit one. As light flooded the room, she shifted slightly and I noticed how her bright party gown sparkled and shifted to the uneven flicker of flames. Still sitting on the edge of the bed, I tilted my head a little to watch the reflection. It was an oddly soothing visual.

My eyes started to droop.

"I really do wish you'd come, you know."

I jumped slightly.

She continued as if to herself. "I just…would like to see you having some fun."

It took a moment for her words to sink in.

"Galinda—" For some reason I found myself blushing stupidly. I turned towards her and my mind came to a halt as I beheld the expanse of exposed skin at the top of Glinda's back.

"Glinda," she corrected softly.

I shook my head. "_Glinda_. I…" Her skin looked soft. Every time she breathed it stretched and looked nearly--

My eyes widened, horror paralyzing me.

_Kissable._

It was like watching a train wreck in reverse.

Oh, I heard her talking. I heard the wind just outside the window and the tree branches scraping against the glass. I heard the bed creak, and I heard my heart pounding. But suddenly nothing existed but this shock, and nothing in me was thinking or working properly. I panicked and started to move off the bed.

Glinda turned to face me, inquiring, a mess of hair sloppily obscuring her eyes.

I refused to meet that innocent face.

"Are you alright, Elphie?" She blinked.

I nodded absently, trying to remember what we'd been discussing. Electricity rushed through me as her fingers found mine over the lonely expanse of bed between us. She was tracing the lines of my knuckles. I watched on, eyes wide and frantically hoping to Lurline that she couldn't hear my heart.

She frowned, "Oh, Elphie… you're so cold!" She looked up at me.

I tried to stifle a shuddering breath, "I'm fine, Glinda." I dared to smooth the hair reassuringly out of her eyes. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" she started to massage my hand absently, sending the tingles up and down my body more fiercely than before. Warmth accompanied it.

I closed my eyes and hummed an assent.

"You know, Elphie, if you have something to tell me…you can tell me."

_Doubtful._ "I know."

"Because we're fairly close, being roomies and all. And I don't want you to think that you can't talk to me."

"Uh huh."

She sat up, letting go of my hand.

My eyes flew open.

"Elphie…" She suddenly looked serious, in spite of her slight inebriation. "I-I think there is something you should know."

It was my turn to be confused. I forced myself to pay attention and faced her properly. "What is it, Glinda?" I asked.

She blinked. "Well, I…" She played with her dress, "I think I…."

"Yes?"

Then her lips were on mine.

I had a wild moment of surprise where my arms flailed a bit, my fingers digging into the sheets as I slid backwards, grunting from surprise. Her hands tugged forcefully at the back of my head, pulling me down to her upturned face. I tried to close my eyes, to feel the softness of her lips against mine, but the strangeness of her face brushing against my eye lashes as I blinked distracted me.

I didn't even know one could feelan eye lash.

Then she broke off-- much too fast and far too soon. Our lips smacked apart. The bed bounced and she retreated to her corner, gasping. My hands lost their death-grip on the covers as I fell to the floor.

She gasped, "Sweet Oz!"

My back hurt.

"Oh! Elphie, are you alright?" I heard through the frills of her fallen bedcover.

I quickly got up, humiliated. "Yes, yes…I'm fine."

"Oh," she sounded worried. "I am so sorry!"

I swallowed thickly, brushing the hair out of my eyes. I'm sure I looked a mess.

Indignation swept through me; since when did I _care_?

My nails dug into my palms. Forcing myself to inhale, I allowed my eyes to roam the room. They took in everything that had become familiar to me in the past year, every little aspect of what I was beginning to think of as home.

No, not home. At least, not always. It was only when Glinda was here, laughing and sharing stories of her day with me. Stories of a life I'd always been wary to become a part of.

At what point was it that the world only seemed to come alive when Glinda was there? Her presence illuminated everything, making the wooden floors seem dark and comforting. Even the mirror Glinda had hung up months previous, which I'd avoided religiously, felt welcoming simply because I was aware of her behind me.

Nervously, I turned to face her.

I nearly expected laughter. Cruel insults lined up in my mind without my even bothering to conjure them. I could say something malicious, awful, send her to tears. Then I could convince myself it was a joke -- that the rapid beating of my heart, this hope, was completely unethical, immoral, and foolish. My eyes sought hers, and I waited for her dismissal of the, the… _act_.

Instead I saw sincerity.

At a loss, my hands reluctantly eased. Clutching her arms, her blue eyes met mine through a halo of golden curls. A long moment passed in which neither of us said anything, and some distant, still-normal part of my mind vaguely wondered why she wasn't filling in the silence. Realization dawned; Glinda was scared.

Of _my_ rejection.

I willed my expression to soften and spoke her name.

She cringed slightly, averting her eyes downwards.

Trembling, I sank back down onto the bed facing her, feeling…strange.

"Oh, Elphie," she rushed suddenly, whispering into the darkness, "I can't even imagine what you must think of me!"

I sat there, forcing my thoughts to slow down. My pulse was still racing, but I let a look of serenity overtake my features, as if I always went around kissing blonde girls after midnight. Sure, what was so unbelievable about that?

I caught sight of the green of my wrist, and inwardly grimaced. Oh, yeah.

The solemnity of the occasion brought me back to reality, however. I could degrade myself later.

I turned towards her slightly, tentatively placing my hand onto hers, willing myself to be brave. "It's not so horrible," I ventured, trying to keep my voice light.

Surprised eyes found mine. Hesitations stilled her small frame, and for a second she looked suspicious, possibly wondering when the punch line would hit.

"It's not?" Her voice lost its casually flippant air, and sounded lost, vulnerable. Fidgeting, she looked down at the bed, a small frown tugging on her lips. It was as if the fight had left her. Glinda was condemning herself to the mercy of the green girl.

I thought briefly about the repercussions of my decision.

I edged myself closer to her. Lack of experience made my movements awkward and stiff, so I paused lengthily before continuing.

Leaning forward jerkily, I raised my hand and let my fingers brush her pale shoulder. Her breathing became harsh and uneven, and for a moment I was simply in awe that I could have such an effect on anyone.

Nessarose was in the adjoining room. As thoughts of her clouded my mind, I froze, wondering what she would think of this. I wondered what Morrible would think of this. What would anyone think of this?

I exhaled.

It didn't matter what anyone else thought.

For once, I was going to live my life for _me_.

With new-found determination, I leaned in closer to Glinda. My fingers settled on her shoulders comfortably; as though they belonged there. Smoothing her curls from her forehead, I brushed my lips against it in a chaste kiss.

"Not so horrible at all."

* * *


End file.
